vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dowager Fauline Cottage
The Dowager Fauline cottage is a large residence that was a prison for those trapped inside the house since December 1914. An unknown witch, in allegiance with Klaus Mikaelson, put a spell on the house to keep his brother Kol's witch-allies locked inside the house forever. History The house belonged to the Dowager Fauline, one of the noblewomen of New Orleans, who was in possession of numerous gems including a large, perfect paragon diamond that could be used by witches who practice the Arabian branch of magic known as Kemiya to conduct their power. Kol Mikaelson, with help from his witch allies Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid, broke into the house after the death of the dowager in order to steal her paragon diamond, which they intended to use to create an Original-neutralizing dagger that would work on Klaus. Unfortunately for them, Kol was caught by Klaus and his surrogate son Marcel as he was leaving the home, and they forced Kol to hand over the diamond he had just stolen. To make matters worse, one of the witches in the service of Klaus manipulated the spell Mary-Alice had cast to keep anyone from coming into the house while they were searching for the diamond so that it would instead trap anyone inside for eternity. This spell was cast by chanting a spell over the head of a porcelain doll, which was then propped on the post of the fence in front of the cottage. taking charge]] As revealed by Mary-Alice in the fourth episode of The Originals: The Awakening webseries, the house became a kind of asylum for witches who were believed to be insane since the boundary spell was put into effect in 1914. According to Mary-Alice, she, as one of the only witches who had not lost their minds in the house, was in charge of caring for the ill witches who had been trapped in the home. Sometime after they were trapped and before it was officially an asylum. Freya snuck in and took residence up in a unused room to stay in during her usual 100 year slumber. In December 2012, Kol Mikaelson, while possessing the body of the witch Kaleb, sought his revenge on his sister Rebekah by body-jumping her spirit into the body of one of the prisoners of the house. Later, Rebekah left the house with the help of her newly-reunited older sister Freya Mikaelson, who was trapped in the coffin in the attic for almost 100 years, since 1914. Appearances *''The Originals: The Awakening'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Sanctuary'' *''They All Asked For You'' (Mentioned) Gallery TOA04-01-Dowager Fauline Cottage.png TOA04-12-Dowager Fauline Cottage-Witch Asylum.png Normal TheOriginals209-2685Rebekahv.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-2738Rebekahv.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-2741Rebekahv.jpeg Normal TheOriginals209-2744.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0262.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0256.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0477.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0231Rebekahv.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0239Rebekahv.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0248Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0438Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0447CassieRebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0932RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0946Alice.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0959RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0987.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1587Cassie-Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1590Rebekahv-Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1595.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1606.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1731Freya.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1735Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1771Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1866Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1877Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1907Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1911Freya.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2487Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2494Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2506Rebekahv.jpeg To212_092FreyaRebekah,vesCassie.jpg To212_096Freya.jpg To212_112FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_259Freya.jpg To212_268CassieRebeka,ves.jpg To212_275Rebekah,Ves.jpg To212_278RebekahFreyaCassie.jpg To212_279Freya.jpg To212_454FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_460Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_482FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_0896Revekah,ves.jpg To212_0913Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_0936Freya.jpg To212_0939Cassie.jpg To212_0954Freya-Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1118Freya.jpg To212_1127Freya.jpg To212_1128FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg Originals-2x15.jpg|Eva Sinclair's ImmortSlum3.png Kindred0.png EntrapmentDoll0.png Trivia * Witches who cannot control their powers are sent here and those who committed crimes against the community such as using Immortality spells and The Rite Of Nines. * The Kindred assumed control over the house give those there pills made from the lobelia flower to weaken the other witches there so that they can't concentrate and do magic. * It was revealed in They All Asked For You that the witch Josephine LaRue finances the Fauline Cottage's asylum. However, it is unknown if she is the only financial backer, or if there are others who also contribute to cover the costs of housing the mentally unstable witches there. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location